comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye!
The Stark Expo logo spins on the 3-D display above and toward the back of the stage. Quiet dubstep music with female vocals plays as people move to get seated and settled in. Once people appear to be settled for the most part, the lights begin to dim for the closing ceremony, and the song by Redlight King called "Born to Rise" begins to play. As the song plays, the 3-D Holo-Display starts to show lab images, board room images, and field testing images as Stark Employees work on research and projects. There are images of Tony Stark working with fellow employees, as Bruce Banner, Jeanne, and even Pepper Potts. But most of the images are just the everyday employees at work. As the song is half way through, it starts to show images of the Avengers working together in a training environment - the old fashioned room moving kind - and even footage clips of them saving the city, and there is even some clips of Captain America speaking with some Veterns from the war as they recover in the hospital, She-Hulk doing a guest speaking with the banner of: 'Healthy Bodies' behind her. There is also footage of Captain Marvel, formerly Miss Marvel, signing autographs and giving hugs to some young girls along with some high fives. There is an image of Tony Stark showing a slide show where there are new affordable homes for the poor in New York and a slide reference of the Phoenix Project that Bruce Wayne is working on for Gotham City that does the same thing - likely inspiration for Tony's own smaller scale project. There are more that flash up along the screen. That is when lights flick on and illuminate Tony as he had snuck out on grid earlier. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Fellow science geeks and geekettes, and those that just like sexy toys! I want to thank you all for having attending the Stark Expo and lasting through the week with me! It has be a delight, a wonder! It has been an honor to start the Stark Expo again, a legacy from my father and I look forward to many more in the future that will be productive in enriching people's lives and bringing about a better tomorrow," Tony says into the microphone he currently holds for dramatic effect. The stand rests a bit further in front of him for the microphone. "A little less showy entrance for tonight, huh?" Julian Keller comments to Jeanne Foucault, who's seated next to him. For all those aspiring papparazzo out there tonight, he -does- actually have his arm across the back of her chair tonight, but he's also looking...considerably more relaxed and casual than previous events. As closing ceremonies tend to be less formal, he's in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of designer sneakers, and a black button-down shirt that's got the collar button unfastened, and the sleeves rolled about halfway up his forearm. Which also reveals the rather pricey watch on his left wrist. And, like almost every night this week, for almost every presentation, Natasha Romanova is there in the front row, sitting in the same seat as always, looking a little worn, a little tired, but at least she's faking a smile, which is what counts. Adam is sitting on the other side of Jeanne, furrowing his brow at his new Stark Contrast. "I like my HoloID better," he's commenting to her-- yep, probably /should/ be paying attention, but teenager. "But look, Enraged Avians!" Asia is right by Natasha, and like Natasha is tired but she's doing her best, the little girl will sleep for a week when this is done, but she smiles real pretty. Sersi has come to the gala for the closing ceremonies, curious as to what exactly sorts of things humanity has come up with in these last few centuries. The vast apparel of things here at the Expo, both of commercial and military initiative, have her bemused. "Why are you still attempting to play that game?" Jeanne asks of Adam, "It it entirely simplistic." She's wearing casual clothing as well, but doesn't seem to mind Julian's arm around her chair. She replies to Julian, "Tony has toned it down, compared to his other presentations. Yes. But I imagine the actual closure will be more extravagant than this, and more of what his personality is known for." Bobby enters quietly from the back and moves to find a seat, trying to keep from blocking anyone's view of the closing. Eventually, he finds a seat a few rows down, and sidles in, careful of the collective toes of the audience in that row. Once settled in, he starts looking around, scoping out the familiar faces in the crowd. Harry Osborn looks-- very, very worn out, as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days. He's slouched in his chair in the front of the OsCorp section... sleeping for a week sounds great to him right now. Sawyer wasn't sure she was going to stick around... actually had the bus ticket for the ride home... but changed the date at the last minute so she could be here. Perhaps she's just a glutton for punishment, who knows. She slides into the back row, trying her best not to be observed, and in all black, it's a toss up whether she'll draw more attention, or be considered insignificant. It is surprisingly silent right now on the stage after the song faded, "I know things have been on this stage have shows a variety of things, from bettering the environment, people's lives, to weapons of mass destruction. Sad on the latter," Tony states bluntly. "Disappointed really. This was to bring the brightest minds together to bring about a better tomorrow, and on the stage we were to give our best we had to offer the world. Some companies, thought the best they could do was create things that killed people. I used to think that was good enough to, that I could barrel through life without consequences." Tony is quiet for a few more moments. "I got a letter earlier this week, Stark Enterprises PR rep forwarded to me saying they didn't know what to do. One of my mines went off in Afganistan a few months ago, one that was left there from years and years ago. It killed a little girl's dad. She had a question for me: 'Why'?" He pauses again, "All I could write her was that I was sorry. And I couldn't bring her dad back, but I could and did arrange for an outreach program of the Maria Stark Foundation to go over there and help improve her life and the lives of those in her small town. Not that it's going to be easy considering the political unrest there, but it was all I could do to try and make it better." Tony then takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Sersi looks sad over, but otherwise accepting. That is a facet of sapience. There will always be fighting, war, and chaos. That is true for all species, no matter how advanced they might be. And there will alwsy be the fact that technology is used to drive war, whether it be with sticks and stones or drives that can fly one across the stars. Natasha draws in a deep breath as well. So. No wonder Tony had been somewhat distant the past few days. Maybe it wasn't just-- well. She looks aside. Such things didn't really touch her anymore, they hadn't in decades. But she knows how much that news would have to be hurting Stark, and that wasn't something she wants. Asia listens, and is sad for the little girl, but she doesn't have a dad either and her mom's crazy. Though her Mom might be able to bring the little girls dad back. Maybe Time Travel or cloning technology. Asia wish she knew science, nah she wish she had candy instead. Julian winces at Stark's tale, just after he finishes nodding to Jeanne's assessment. That's a harsh tale to hear, and he knows Tony well enough to know that had to be a gut-punch for him. He also can't really deny his point about all the weapons on display here. You'd have thought this was a military contractor festival more than anything else. Sawyer's heart tightens at the story being relayed, and lifts a hand to brush her hair back from her face. A gesture designed to hide the fact she's wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. Her gaze is fixed on Tony up on stage. Jim Rhodes keeps a tense jaw. It always is when he hears things like this. It's distressing, it's sad, but it's a face of war. He adjusts how he sits, next to Natasha, in the front row and continues to look up at Tony as if the President himself were giving the State Of The Union. Wait? When did Rhodey get here? That's the thing, isn't it? Rhodey never seems to come or go. He's just there. Not like a spy, because he's not, but just..curious like that. Banner is in the Stark section of the VIP section, still a bit tired, but keeping on as the expo is about over, and that means sleeping, lots of sleeping. The story about the casualty from a Stark product results in Banner shaking his head. He is glad to be working on more peaceful projects now, instead of weapons. Bobby just shakes his head, along with many others in the audience. But he also finds himself looking over towards the VIP sections of the various companies represented in the Expo, watching the reactions from the companies whos displays earlier in the week propmpted Stark's criticism on stage. "All I can say is that I'm glad that girl didn't have internet or access to major news sources on a daily basis. To see that I ran the Stark Expo and warfare weapons were used to advertise it as the thing that will help the world, I wouldn't be able to be in her presence, let alone look her in the eyes," Stark says. "For those CEOs out there that had their companies use this stage to advertise weapons of war, I hope you think carefully about my words and the impression you made out there. That /this/ is what the greatest minds should be working on, how better to blow people up? And you are /proud/ of this?" Tony pauses once more, "I'm personally ashamed. I asked for everyone's best, and I got some of people's worse." But Tony then says, "But some of the companies, really came through. They came through with the best of the best, amazing ideas, new thoughts, new paths, ways to better the world and everyday people's lives. I was shocked with some of the surprises that came out on this stage and in the exhibits, as corporations do guard their secrets well." And he smiles then, a surprisingly warm expression. "Thank you for that, it's important to me. And I'd like to put a special thank you out there to Bruce Wayne! He let me derail his presentation some, and it was an amazing presentation. He let me hang out a bit with his son, who is really cool by the way; his name is Damian for those that totally did /not/ pay attention. Anyway, it made me realize that having children, it's going to be tough, but it also made me more excited and honored and humbled to be having not only one, but two children. Thank you." Jim Rhodes applauds at that. Doesn't care much if anyone else does, but damn, if Tony is going to walk the daddy path he's going to support him no matter what. Children may not be in Rhodey's cards, but he's more than happy to support his boy. He smiles as he applauds and as he winds down looks over to unabashedly smile at Natasha. From the front row of the Wayne Enterprises section, Bruce Wayne waves to Tony as his name is mentioned. "I am failing to understand what the point of this presentation is," states Jeanne, mildly, to Julian and Adam both, completely missing the emotional connection or the feeling of responsibility that Stark has for the letter he received. Fine mention the two kidlets they are great, but Asia's amazing too. She folds her little arms and pouts, Maybe she'll sell her Dinosaur Blue Prints to Lexcorp instead. "He's saying that the greatest minds humanity has should be working on something other than newer and better weapon systems, Jeanne. And disappointed that so many folks put so much emphasis on them during the Expo." Julian explains, equally-mildly to Jeanne. He casts a glance past her to Adam, his expression turning sheepish for a moment before he shrugs a shoulder. It's Jeanne...what're ya gonna do? Sersi looks up and over as Tony heads up and then seems to finish his speech, and shrugs her shoulders daintily. "It is good that there are always those in humanity who will try and embetter not only themselves but their fellows." This is spoken quietly. Tony then says, "I'm sure this is not the closing ceremony people expected. I'm sure they expected flashing lights, free gifts, and so on. Honestly, there are free gifts, check beneath your seat for a random number, and you can claim that free gift as you head to the front desk before leaving," he advises. "My thank you for attending the Stark Expo and supporting a better tomorrow," he states. "I'm sure if you don't want your gift, you can give it to my Niece Asia, and she will find some use for it. Perhaps building her robo-dinos, but hey, it's awesome to dream big. And honestly, that's an awesome dream, cause she's awesome. Let's see here, special thanks to Dr. Bruce Banner. He really kept things on track with the Clean Energy Project. I had been working on it for about a year before he came on board and it went almost nowhere because of me having the attention span of a ferret. So he made it all possible. To Pepper Potts for arranging the funds for this massive project, and for Natasha, who has been supportive to me through the Stark Expo though I know it hasn't been easy on her. I want to thank the Stark Enterprise employees for all their hard work and dedication, I'm proud of them all." But Tony then says, "Still, you all have been /wonderful/! This Stark Expo meant a lot to me, and it reminded me a lot of my dad whom I miss very much right about now. It's something I needed personally, and it was something I was happy to share with the world." Natasha actually looks like she might move to stand for a moment, but for whatever reason, she doesn't. One hand reaches over and squeezes Rhodey's arm lightly, and the woman gives a slight grimace. Adam is... Expo'd out. And it's obvious. "Yeah, Jeanne, what Jules said. Supernukes and Sentinels bad. Stark good." And Uncle Tony for the Win. ASia smiles and blows him kisses from her seat. Sorry LexCorp but you lost out on some sweet Robot Dinosaurs. Bobby waits a moment after the obviously tired Stark ends his surprisingly subdued speech, wanting to be sure it's really over. Then he calls out from his place in the back, "Let's hear it for the Stark Expo!" And he starts the applause himself. Sersi continues to watch, then making an apple appear in her hands as she takes a bite from it, blinking at Bobby's cheer. A chuckle comes from Stark at the cry out and the applause. He then waits for it to calm down before he adds, "Anyway, I just wanted to take a few minutes out of our insanely long week, and say thank you, everyone, for your contributions from companies that care to the people that attended, the Stark Expo is thanks to you all." Tony then smiles widely. "Thank you!" A song begins to play, which isn't unusual for Tony Stark as the closing ceremony comes to a close: Mika - "Blame It On The Girls". However, as Tony puts the microphone on the stand to secure it he suddenly disappears and no sound is picked up by the microphone from Tony Stark. It was if someone took an eraser and one fell swoop, just wiped him out of existence right on stage in front of /everyone/. Sawyer gasps, jumping to her feet. Natasha shoots to her feet as Tony disappears-- if nothing else should indicate this wasn't planned? THAT should. "Bozhe moi! Tony!" Sersi blinks lightly. Now -that- was surprising! She quickly attempts to use her powers, if possible, to try and locate him if she is able to. Clint had been snoozing and muttering about sandwiches sort of watching the show through half-lidded eyes, but then, pow, Tony's gone. He sits up and looks over at Adam "Did I dream that?" "The hell--?!" Adam is on his feet as well. And... pulls his HoloID out, speaking quietly into it. As the song plays, the music video of it shows where the Stark Expo symbol is. It is as if nothing strange happened as the it continues to play. Sawyer staggers a bit, having to grip the back of a chair as she continues to stare at the empty stage. Avengers Adam Turner says, “Young Avengers, Assemble, Main Hall of the Expo!” Asia claps happil at the trick. "Yay!" Jeanne watches the - literal disappearing act. She frowns, rather than showing surprise, or worry. And she tilts her head, putting an analytical mind to the confusion rather than stand up in panic or worry. She ventures to those with her, "Given his technological ability, I wager that it is an illusion with light refraction to fool the limitations of the human eye." There is a pause, "I will have to see about making sure that is not a tool that can be utilized against me in the future." Avengers Tommy says, “They better be giving out free Os-” There is a blur and Tommy is standing beside Adam "-Boards," he finishes before he closes his phone. "What's going on?" he looks around. "Oh, this is a Stark thing, laaame." "The hell?!?" Julian, like the others, is on his feet, in a flash, "Jeanne, get with Dr. Banner and grab whatever fancy tech you two might need to scan that stage or whatever. Be fast." His voice is...remarkably calm, though his face doesn't look it so much. For everyone else, the stage is suddenly encased in a big green bubble, preventing anyone from "contaminating" the stage in the interim. Sersi's eyes flash then and glow as her quick attempted scan for the whereabouts of Mister Stark completely fails. And she cannot remotely determine the method of his disappearance itehr, whether it be magical or technological. She murmurs, "Fascinating." Natasha doesn't find it fascinating. But right as her steps bring her to the stage, Julian's TK bubble pops up. "Uh, so... I think some mutant alien cyborg demon monsters from another dimension /miiiiight/ have kidnapped Stark," Adam says ruefully. "No OsBoards." Banner has seen his fair share of strange things, people shrinking and growing, Norse legends, et cetera. This is something he is not familiar with, outright disappearing. The scientist blinks twice and breathes deeply, trying to wrap his head around what has happened. "The more likely scenario is that he has disappeared simply because he does not want to socialize with anyone and is going to go into a drunken stupor because his Expo contained more military grade announcements than he'd planned for," suggests Jeanne, pragmatically. She points out, "There are many ways to do such a disappearance. It could have been a hard light hologram all along, as one point." She remains unconcerned, pointing out further, "If there was a kidnapping to be done, Natasha would be the more lucrative goal to get to Stark as she is pregnant with his children." Avengers Hawkeye says, “Avengers Assemble main Expo Hall.” Clint recovers and seeing the green TK bubble go up he nods towards Julian as he pulls out his own ID like Adam did and starts talking into it while he stands up on his chair to survey the room for his fellow Avengers. Avengers Bruce Banner says, “Already here, not letting the Other Guy out yet.” Avengers Hawkeye says, “Appreciated Bruce. Was that part of the show?” Avengers Wonder Man says, “En route.” SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “Stark just disappeared.” Avengers Wonder Man says, “Any immediate threat? Or just Baggins-style shenanigans?” Avengers She-Hulk says, “Crap. I forgot the show.” One of those Avengers has her hands pressed to the TK bubble, ice-blue eyes narrowing, going over the last minute or so in her mind repeatedly, looking for anything that might have been a clue. Calmly, she pulls out her ID, and murmurs something into it. Bobby is up on his feet too. Unlike most towards the back of the auidence, he's more than just trying to get a better look. "'scuse me, 'scuse me, pardon me, Hey! watch the hands, lady." He finally makes it to the end of the row, and starts trying to make his way down towards the stage. "Likely or not, I think you're wrong on this one Jeanne. Now -please- get with Dr. Banner and see what the two of you can do to find out where Tony went? There's a huge fair filled with advanced tech out here. There's got to be some stuff we can use if we need to." Julian's eyes are hard to read when they're glowing with green psionic energy, but they're not amused at this point. He adds towards Tommy, "Tommy, they might need your help gathering the stuff up. We need to move fast." Avengers Hawkeye says, “Maybe? I dunno. We got things locked down and he just vanished. Going to assume super-villiany until proven otherwise.” Avengers Natasha Romanova says, “There's a lot of tech here. Some of it pretty dangerous.” SHIELD Nick Fury says, “Doesn't surprise me.” SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “Director? Is there something I need to be aware of?” Tommy nods over at Julian "Lightspeed CSI duty, got it," he says and waits for the shield to go down or to get the word to go. Sersi looks rather enthusiastic, if one were to glnace her eway, "Oooh, we have a mystery!" Way too cheerful. SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “When I say disappeared, I mean he literally disappeared, sir. On a stage, in front of everyone. I did not know Stark was a sleight of hand artist.” Avengers Hawkeye says, “Anyhow down by the glow-y green forcefield, come on down if you're here.” Jeanne gives Julian an assessing look, then walks over to where Bruce Banner is, inclinging her head. "Dr. Banner. Julian believes that Tony Stark has been abducted. Would you care to see what remnants of identification by manner of his disappearance we can gather together?" SHIELD Nick Fury says, “Uhm... You know any holographic tech people? Did it seem on purpose or was it like he was abducted?” When she regains some manner of her senses, Sawyer does what she can to steady her feet beneath her. This just can't be happening. Too much is going on up close to the stage, and there's really no way she would be able to help, so she staggers toward the exit with phone in her hand, calling for a cab. Home.. need to get home. Natasha turns away from the stage, looking over the room, her expression emotionless and calculating. Stark had disappeared at the end of his speech-- utterly. One moment he was on stage, and the next, vanished. Natasha's eyes narrow-- the cameras. "Turn those things off," she states coldly to one of the cameramen. "All of them." Until they knew what was going on, no point broadcasting this to the general public. She moves to Hawkeye, standing beside him, and pulling out her phone. Tony didn't respond to the Avengers call-- not even as a 'don't worry, guys'. That was troubling. Banner looks to Jeanne after she arrives, "That would make sense, and yes, yes, one moment." He rises from his seat and makes his way to the stage, pulling out his phone and quickly sends out a message via his phone. Sersi considers as she focuses her eyes, murmuring whether noticed or not, "He is not present within the city.." SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “Unsure at this time. However, none of the personnel here were aware of his plans to do this.” With a confused crowd milling in the aisles, and many trying to make their way to the exits, Bobby is having some trouble going the way. Finally, frustrated, he pauses for a moment and walks forward with an intense look on his face. Call it an icy glare. Suddenly, others in the aisles are quick to move from his way, reacting to the intense chill around him, some turning to look at him as he passes. Finally, get gets down where the other hero types are. He speaks loud enough to be heard by them, he offers, "I want to help, if I can." For those who don't know his face, he adds, "Uh, I'm an old friend of Hank. McCoy, I mean." Avengers Bruce Banner says, “I need any and all information that we have on anything regarding teleportation, also going to get what radiation data I can from the site.” SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “Assuming this was an unplanned event until information comes to light otherwise.” Asia is sitting in her chair waiting patiently in her chair, Uncle Tony will come back, this is just a trick. The call had come for the Young Avengers to assemble, and the quick and dirty explanation of 'Stark vanished' is reason enough to make that happen. Most of the team was in for the expo as it was making it not a long ride to get there. Or in the case of one Miss America a quick flight. Uncaring of who might see at this point she comes in through the doors that were already open from some of the crowd edging out, and she lands near the stage where Natasha and the other Avengers were. A single, serious look is shot toward Hawkeye and Natasha as she asks, "Where to?" Jeanne moves onto the stage, then. At least her eyes, her memory, will be able to help her pick out clues. You know, like that TV detective. Monk. Except she doesn't have to look through her fingers to do so. She assesses the scenario through the green-glow of Julian's TK bubble, even as she asks Dr. Banner, "You do not believe he left of his own violition and this was arranged?" She seems - doubtful that she is incorrect. But, at least willing to explore the possibility. "If he was using some measure of light refraction to escape the human eye, it would be impossible to capture it either on camera, or find clue of it without finding him, first. There are other possibilities. Magician's tricks." What first appeared to be an incoming blue comet came into view as Wonder Man. Stopping short of the locale provided on the Avengers intercom, the man made of energy spied the area. Given the news, he simply looked around, his enhanced senses studying energy signatures, looking specifically for where Tony was, and then vanished, and if he'd notice any trails. Jim Rhodes looks around, and then to Natasha, "If this means I end having to take some ring to Mordor, I'm gonna be pissed." and crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking non-plussed. A "door" opens in the bubble, allowing Banner, Tommy, and Jeanne to enter. He's hoping they'll be able to point Tommy towards anything they might need brought back in a flash (no otheruniverse pun intended). Still, most of the bubble remains up and unbroken, and the "door" will close should anyone else that isn't an Avenger-type try to get through without the OK from one of said Avenger-types. At Jeanne's comment, he takes in a deep breath and lets it out, "Jeanne, I know emotional reactions are not your thing, but if he's using light refraction then he's probably still on stage and you'll find him in a second, and this will all be over. In the meantime, consider what motive Tony would have for causing this kind of reaction in his friends, and why it wouldn't make more logical sense to wait to disappear until -after- he walked off stage. Tony likes to make a scene, but he doesn't usually -intend- to do it at the expense of his friends." The double doors open and in steps Nick Fury and a SHIELD Team with field Agents. He looks around and calls out, "Everyone sit down and Shut up." in a loud voice. This would be a FBI or Los Angles police department but he doesn't need the crime scene contaminated. "We have an potential active Crime-scene. Panicking will not help anything." And She-Hulk comes charging in. "I heard an Avengers Assemble!" She'd been in the lobby, talking to people and doing PR...and is dressed accordingly, in a rather nice suit. Fury's there. Good. He's somebody who can be trusted to take charge. Oooh this is so exciting! Sersi glances over at Natasha then, "I might offer my support and services if required." She's almost creepily cheerful. Clint glances over to Rhodey. "You have my bow," he murmurs though his expression is still tense and worried. "Uh, so sounds like Keller's got a good lock on things thus far, so let's let the science folks do their science stuff, and the rest of us keep everyone back," he says, that instruction includes Bobby as well who gets a nod of greeting. He doesn't comment on Sersi's offer except to look to Widow and say "Nat?" getting her opinion. Fury's arrival though, that is met with a little bit of a sigh of relief. He waves the Director and his agents over. Natasha's expression as she regards Sersi-- she recognizes the woman, the magic user-- is ice cold and businesslike. "Find him," she says, and turns to Director Fury with the same icy look. The little girl wonders what all the fuss is about, it's a trick, Uncle Tony is playing a trick he'll be back any minute now. Asia waits in the front row watching things a bit confuddled. Tommy hops in the bubble along with Jeanne and Banner. He stays out of the way and waits for instructions. Crime scene, no touch-y. He got that much from TV. When America arrives he waggles his fingers at her through the green haze of the TK shield. Bobby freezes in place (No, not literally) as Fury steps in to take charge. Like most in the crowd, he tries to find a seat, but since he's nowhere near his actual seat, ends up just standing awkwardly near the front. Wonder Man continues to quietly observe. Does he see anything? Anything to report? He's here, he arrived, though the others seemed to pay him little to no mind. Is there anything of use he can contribute here through his energy spectrum vision? Jeanne confides to Banner, "I do not see anything immediately that suggests there is something out of hand here. Everything out in the open is as it was, or close enough to not warrant suspicion. I suggest we test for energy residue, or key power signatures next, unless you have a better strategy in place." Then, however, she is pausing as Fury is claiming jurisdiction. She looks between Banner, and Fury, pausing in her steps and her observations. Sersi nods over at Natasha, and closes her eyes. Her fingers glowing then as she tries to expand her search radius then with her magics. But it is a difficult thing, given she is not familiar with Tony's psychic signature to be able to pick it out. Fury lets out a sigh, "Okay, If your not a SHIElD agent, a CSI, or a top expert in the field. Please reframe from making in more movement to the stage." He looks to one of the Agents with him, "Get the Civilians and the media out of her. Take the civilians out and start interviewing them. Tell the Media they can get bent. This is an active Crime scene. We do not need that debacle." By Civilians he meant people not in the business. Then he makes his way to Clint. "What happened?" He says looking around at the Avengers. Anyone not a meta or a crime fighter or one vouches for gets exited. I.E. the NpCs. MiniBarton hops up onto a chair to get a better look at the stage, for a few moments ignoring the one-eyed guy's demand for everyone to sit down. "In before it turns out Stark just wanted more attention," he comments to Julian. "Geez. Or he's trying to get away from the psychokiller redhead he knocked up." Francis Adam Turner (Barton) everyone. The fact that Natasha may be in earshot doesn't even seem to register. Banner looks to his phone, gotta love apps, and scowls, "Nothing useful here, no radiation and I have no idea what this is. This can't be good, I wish..." Then Fury speaking catches his attention, "Well, this could either complicate things, or make it a little easier." At least he is an expert in his field. As Fury heads over, Clint notes America has arrived as well and nods towards where Adam and Julian are. He knows her team will fill her in. Then Fury "Well Tony was finishing up his speech, then he just vanished. I called in the Avengers, the Young Avengers sealed off the stage and Banner, Jeanne Foucault and MiniPietro just went inside the bubble," he can never remember MiniPete's name. Perhaps feeling she is an expert in her field - more of an expert than many who aren't filing out, at the very least, Jeanne moves to look behind the stage to assess that area, then to the side-stage area as well, looking for, as she did on-stage, something that doesn't belong, stating mildly, "If he was abducted, there will be some sort of energy signature, or residue left behind by all accounts. Additionally, in some fashion, the potential abductors would have, in some fashion, had to have line of sight to make the transferrence. If that is what happened." As the final civilians are escorted out, Julian finally drops the bubble altogether, allowing those remaining to move freely. He looks to America and nods, his expression looking grave, but not exactly frightened. "He just...vanished. No flash of light, no big showy gestures. Just one second here, next second gone. Mic cut out at the same time. Tried to get the big brains up there to see what they can figure out." He adds after a moment, "And Tommy to grab them any gear they might need." "Great," She-Hulk grumbles. "So, Tony just vanished. Wonder Man, what are you getting in the way of energy residue?" She turns towards Simon...sure, he's not her first choice of people to help find Tony, but he's there, and he certainly has the abilities she needs. America nods curtly toward Tommy when he waves, then looks to Clint when he explains, at least the basics, though it was more to Fury than her. It would do until she caught up with the others. "His name is Tommy," she informs Clint at mention of mini-pietro. Her arms cross over her chest and she walks toward Julian when the shield is dropped listening to the explanation with a single firm nod. "Sounds good," she agrees before lifting an arm to /point/ toward Adam. "Raptor, you see anything?" It was work time even if they were just off to the sides. Bobby taps Jeanne on the shoulder lightly to get her attention, and shakes his head, "Listen, I was watching the whole time. When Mr. Stark vanished, even his body heat went with him." Asia grumbles watching all the pepole, starting to get frustated, she's not going to cry...she's not going to cry..she's not going...well maybe a little. "There's nothing," Simon said. "No fading signatures. No unusual disturbances or wavelengths. This makes no sense." Wonder man crossed his solid arms over his barrel chest, hovering in the air, giving off emanations of ionic energy. "I don't know where he went, beyond... it's like he was never there to begin with." Jeanne tilts her head after inspecting. And, frowning, moves over to the microphone as things replay in her head, and she moves over to the microphone. Carefully, she extracts the microphone from it's stand, first looking at the microphone, then the resting place for the mic itself. Then, to the microphone again. She gives Bobby a faint nod, "Interesting." She holds the microphone carefully. "Dr. Banner. I believe I have found something. If you wish to examine it with me." "On it--Huh." And Adam hops down from his perch, filtering towards the stage, pushing past people and hopping onto it, moving to the area Tony disappeared from, and kneeling down. "That's..." Bobby shrugs and looks around, "Uh, not to point out the obvious, but... wasn't S.T.A.R. labs up on this stage a couple of days ago talking about a teleport device." "Startin' to wonder if somebody else here at the Expo decided to cap things off with a combination tech-demo and some corporate warfare." Julian frowns as he speaks to America, then turns his eyes back to Bobby, "STAR Labs? Those guys are nonprofit, aren't they?" Could it have just been...a freak accident? That doesn't seem likely given the line of work most here are in, but...he supposes it isn't impossible. "I dunno, that complete lack of...anything...seems weird, but I'm not exactly the expert here. I just tried to keep the stage clean." "Could he have not been there to begin with?" Jen asks, quite seriously. "Somebody more technically minded than me check that stage for holo-emitters?" At Jen's words, Natasha's eyes narrow. "If he... I will..." anger bubbles up in her tone, but luckily she doesn't finish that threat. Though she does move a bit closer to Shulkie, shaking a little bit. "It is not Star LABS technology," Jeanne counters Bobby, and informs the others matter-of-factly, and with an absolute sort of certainty. She looks to Dr. Banner, "However, while I have theories of the source of this layout of technology, I would like Dr. Banner's opinion, first." Banner grumbles as he keeps working though the sound of the mic leads him to respond, "I'm coming." He mutters, doing the calculations in his head, though he is having a little trouble focusing at this point. Before he gets to Jeanne and Bobby, he takes a couple of breaths and says, "All right, what is it you want me to look at?" Jeanne holds the microphone out, finger moving to point out the modifications within the microphone's case to Bruce. "That is clearly modified. Your experience in this field is greater than mine as of yet. Do you recognize it? I believe I have seen something similiar to it, before. But would like my theory validated." Bobby shrugs, "Hey, I'm not a tech expert, I just know what I saw the other day. And mutant teleports are usually way, way flashier than that. Either bright lights or smoke and brimstone. And that, we'd smell." Banner blinks and accepts the microphone and notes the changes, "Yeah, this isn't right." He looks it over again, and nods to Bobby, "Yeah, just going poof without ever a puff of smoke makes this a little strange. As he finishes his analysis he says, "Hmm, looks like hard light tech, probably Mysterio's work." Sersi furrows her brows, "I am uncertain if he was present in the first place." Having taken a moment to compose herself and review her recollections, "I did not sense his mind up on the stage." "I'm looking at the LEDs and emitters," Wonder Man said. "So far... nothing?" Jen nods to Sersi, once. "Never actually there. Whoever did this got a good head start." Tony wouldn't voluntarily vanish...he might dump Natasha, but he would *not* abandon his children. America looks over to where Adam crouched. "Let Jeanne know what you find, Adam. I'm not a tech sort." And right now it seemed Jeanne and Banner were getting further than others. Adam had the eyes though. Bobby cocks his head, "Hard light could probably have looked like his body heat to me, too. And explains why there isn't even a trace of that left. Usually people kind of leave an afterimage." He shrugs, "Doesn't actually answer much though. Or why whoever set this up would show Tony making a speech that calls out the other companies on the whole arms thing." "Sonuvabitch!" Natasha explodes in frustration. "How long? How long /wasn't it him/? And was he transmitting that speech, or was it someone else?" And from the fury in her expression, Stark better damned well be kidnapped. Or something. She had already sent him a text, and no response. She was sure half the Avengers had tried the same. "Unless Tony thought something might happen...but he wouldn't leave Natasha exposed like this," Jen notes. "Not right now." Jen didn't try texting. She trusted Natasha to handle that. There is a quiet look from Sersi over at Nick Fury then, almost curious in it's presence. She glances over at Natasha, and then taps the side of her head in a sort of query/permissive. Banner nods after what Bobby says, "Makes sense, makes sense. Still does not sit well with me, Simon!" he gestures at Simon, "Come look at this, looks like we have something." "They had him make that speech because it's the kind of speech Tony would give." Julian notes, "If he'd came out here and well...wasn't acting like himself, we would've started getting clued in faster." Julian speaks, looking over towards Natasha, "Probably not long. If he's been grabbed it was probably in the last few minutes, because otherwise there wouldn't be much point to putting on this little show...assuming it was a hologram all along." Nick Fury looks as the heroes are looking through the scene. "What you got there, Jeanene?" He looks at it with a frown. Up in one of the emitters that Simon is searching he will find a little cube about the size of a cube of pool chalk it's made of metal and it's blinking. He nods, "Maybe somebody else was showing off their tech, that wasn't invited like Hellion said." Wonder Man's energy aura went away, vanishing so he could pick up the very small cube between his two fingers. His eyes still glowed red, as they always did. "Think I found something," he said, peering curiously at the tiny cube. his dark brows knit as he examined the potentially strange item. "What's this doodad?" Adam asks, finally tugging a small bit of tech out of the floor. "It was in this hole here." The hole was small, easy to overlook. How the hell he saw it from the chair he was standing on-- well, that doesn't matter. She-Hulk is not looking through the scene. She's keeping her clodhopperish Hulk self off to the side and calling the occasional suggestion. "Hologram technology. Hard light. Similiar, but different to that used in the training simulation. More primitive." She nods to Bruce Banner, confirming, "Mysterio's most likely. First she considers Wonder Man, watching him peer at the technological wonder of the cube. But then she's moving over to the floor, to look at what Adam is pulling out, her visage one of concentration. Adam hands the widget to Jeanne. "Some sort of something. Maybe its important." Wonder Man would descend, closing in on the others that also found devices. "Should make sure they're all of similar construction," he suggested. Natasha looks... stressed. She mutters to Jen, "I think I want to hit something." Yes, she /has/ been away from field work too long. "Just don't hit Tony. I could see him running out on you. he's not running out on the twins. Also, you're hormonal," Jen murmurs back. Sersi glances over at She-Hulk, and sends a quiet telepathic message over to her while tapping the side of her head.. ~Does your Colonel Fury always arrive within seconds of such things occuring even though otherwise he was not noted in the city?~ When the device get about a foot apart all three device light up projecting above them in the air. It looks like a letter cut out of different Magazines. "I have Stark. Catch me if you can!" Then the devices all die and spark melting their insides. "Dr. Banner." Jeanne takes the widget carefully from Adam, "It is a second emitter. Slightly more complex, and appears to have a sound device attached," pointing to the small little extra thing on it. "I would wager giving it's position, this is what generated and broadcast the speech to begin with." She holds up the thing for Wonder Man's inspection, as well. Natasha gives Jen a wry look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence on my ability to keep him." And then... the kidnapper's note. "...all right," she says, moving away from She-Hulk to her protege. "Finesse. I expect a personal report on all of this, as soon as possible," she says quietly. "Whatever you send to SHIELD or the Avengers? I want my own copy. Are we clear?" America had edged closer when it seemed multiple devices were found with a frown. She doesn't get far nor does she need to when the holographic letter pops up. "... Great. Anyone got eyes in the sky yet?" A pointed look is shot toward Fury as she waits, just a moment, for an answer. "Otherwise I'm getting an aerial pronto." Tommy is sitting on the edge of stage while folks search for evidence. He yawns, loudly, only to stop when the message pops up. "Wow," he says. "Guess a note doesn't cut it anymore for today's discerning kidnapper." Clint blinks when the message pops up. "Well that's new," he mutters. He steps back over by She-Hulk. "Well, this is going to be interesting." The little display was given. Simon shook his head, as he looked at the smoking remains of his device. Having only been conscious for a small amount of time after a five year coma, he asked, "Whose voice is that? And why the magazine clippings in a holographic mess-eh, that's not important." Villains and their eccentricity. Julian nods to America, "Yeah, let's see if we can spot anything unusual. Yo Adam! You want a lift for some aerial recon?" The sharp-eyed Raptor is far more likely to spot something unusual than they are, after all. To Sersi, Jen thinks with the clarity of somebody who's been pathed before, . o ( He was probably here the entire show. He's good at being discreet. ) And then, the note. Sersi gives a nod over at Jennifer's response to her, and closes her eyes then and thinks back o ( Very well. ) "You got it," Adam hops down from the stage. "Let's get dangerous, Hellion. Time to fly." Asia sits quietly in her chair, still like death, or a plant. "I understand, Natasha," Finesse confirms to her mentor. "You will have my report before I rest." When that will be is anyone's guess; Finesse doesn't get much sleep to begin with. She puts her comm unit on, extracting it from her pocket, so Adam and Julian can communicate with her. "Yep, that would work with the whole hard-light plan, very elaborate, so the setup crew should be questioned and checked. That being said, this will not end well, you don't go around doing this for fun." Banner grumbles. Julian's eyes flare with that telltale green energy once more, and he and Adam are surrounded by a similar nimbus of energy, both of them lifting into the air to get some eyes in the sky. Nick Fury looks at Adam and Hellion. He blinks at them a moment. He then looks at Hawkeye, "He is your family." He sighs, "Alright, the crime scene is probably contaminated. But we want those devices bagged swept for prints. Banner's right about this. Uhm we need to get people who are not actively investigating need to be escorted out. This is causing undue Stress on individuals." He's meaning Natasha and Asia. Natasha turns, giving Fury a level look, but not saying anything. She'll follow a direct order to leave. But short of that, she's not going anywhere. America nods curtly at Adam and Hellion as they prepare to get going where she, herself, was considering heading. She doesn't head off yet though in favor of turning to glance around. "Speed, need you to check the hotel in case they're still here, Jeanne, figure out scenarios on how you would do this if you were the kidnapper." She's about to say something to Natasha when Nick steps in for that only to nod in agreement with a scowl of annoyance. Bobby walks over to Asia and kneels by her. "Come on, sprout. We should let them get to work here, right?" He glances over at Natasha, and then at Fury, "I'm always willing to lend a hand but this..." He gestures to the stage and shakes his head, "The guy I'd call about somethink like this? Well, Mr. Blue and Furry works for you guys now." No bitterness there, just Bobby being Bobby. "But I can definitely take care of the sprout here for a while." Asia wraps her arms around him she's a sad little plant. "It's gotta be a trick, he'll come back." she whispers in his ear before resting her head on his shoulder. Yep Iceman you're stuck with a plant for a little while. Nick Fury grins at Drake, "He doesn't work for me. He's a pain in the ass... With his ideals and morals." He says nodding to Bobby, "You did good work and thank you." Fury being nice? Maybe its Mysterio. "Come on lets get this tech reviewed and let the grunts do the leg work. I think we need to look into Mysterio, Wizard, and their ilk. Somebody's laughing at us." SHIELD Phil Coulson says, “Any word on Stark?” SHIELD Natasha Romanova says, “When I find him, I am killing him for letting himself get kidnapped by someone who leaves cut-out-paper notes.” "I will send these to SHIELD promptly, after I scan them," confirms Jeanne to Nick Fury. She taps her communicator, telling Hellion and Raptor, "Keep me informed." Then, moves to work with Banner on doing just that. As well as working up theories on exactly when Stark may have been captured, how, and how the tech stuff might've been set up without anyone's knowledge. SHIELD Nick Fury says, “Hightech paper note.” There is a flicker of her fingers, and Sersi's eyes flash. She can do ltitle more here. With a hum and a *POP* the Eternal teleports away. Bobby nods to Fury, grinning at the description of Beast. Then he Scoops up Asia, not dislodging her arms from his neck, and carries her towards the door, To the plant girl, Bobby says, "Don't worry, Tony's about as smart as the come. Last time someone tried to hold him prisoner, we got Iron Man out of the deal." "I can help review the tech," Simon offered. Sure, he may not have been the smartest of the scientiests on the list, but he was up there. Avengers Raptor says, “My vote is on Aliens.” Avengers Raptor says, “Or Extradimensional Wizards.” Avengers America says, “No, I'd feel that.” Avengers America says, “Sort of. Nevermind.” At least at the Mansion Asia'll be safe and her friends are there and they'll keep her occupied and not murder anyone. Well Laura may help herm urder people. At least Ruth will watch her, even though she can really see her. Oh yes BObby will watch Frozen...it's on her starkpad.